


Gonna Go to Space!

by Volleynerds (ButterflyCrossing)



Series: Kageyama Family (Cafe or otherwise) [2]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, all the baes wanna go to space, but then it became real, featuring the kageyama family cafe, iwa will join eventually, iwaoinagirei, kageyama family, oinagirei - Freeform, rarepair, this started as a joke ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyCrossing/pseuds/Volleynerds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is a bunch of one-shots featuring my OT4, IwaOiNagiRei. It starts out with just OiNagiRei, but don't worry, Iwa-chan will come eventually. Also they all have connections to space. Oikawa the alien nerd, Rei the rocket scientist, Nagisa the astronaut, and Iwaizumi the exasperated boyfriend.</p><p>Ch1: Rei sees a beautiful boy at the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gonna Go to Space!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theepicone13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theepicone13/gifts).



> I wrote this because OiRei is a better ship than OiHaru TY, but I can’t have NagiRei apart or I will cry. I got into the weirdest ship war ever and I don’t really ship it but hey why not. Also there’s a tiny nod to the awful dub in there. [this bit was written before the first bit was written]
> 
> By the middle of writing of the first one, I began to ship it a lot. It became an ot3.
> 
> A little later, it became an ot4, but Iwa-chan isn’t in the picture yet. He’s off at college in Tokyo or something and Oikawa is missing him sorely, but they haven’t confessed to each other, and Oikawa is attempting to move on with Nagisa and Rei. But come some break in Iwa-Chan’s college, OiNagiRei will be all over that. Those four could take over the world. Rei would be the brains behind the operation, Oikawa and Nagisa would be the charismatic leaders, and Iwa-chan would be the muscle/Oikawa and Nagisa wrangler.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rei knows aesthetics, and he knows he has seen probably the most beautiful boy ever during his morning workout at the local gym. He does not, however, account for the boy knowing and flaunting his beauty. Or for him to be able to keep up with Nagisa. Also what the coffee shop they visit totally isn’t the Kageyama Cafe what are you talking about (Tobio should thank his lucky stars that he wasn’t working that day).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost from the Round and Round the Multiverse au, with betaing, because this au needed its own fic.

Rei had been going to the 24-hour gym near his college for a few months now, and he had seen a lot of pretty people, but he had never in his life seen someone as utterly gorgeous as the boy lifting weights. His wavy chestnut hair looked as soft as a cloud, his arms and legs were toned in the way only sports players’ were, and though his eyes were squeezed shut in concentration, Rei could believe they were gorgeous as well.

Rei knew aesthetic attraction very well, and therefore he knew this boy was a specimen of beauty. He also realized that the man probably had plenty of girls and boys fawning over him, and he was ready to step in that line. Or, to be more precise, step to the front of that line, as he made his way over to the handsome man. When Rei finally made his way past the sea of machines and yoga-moms to the weights area, he had to pause to take a breath at the sight of the chocolate orbs hidden beneath thick lashes. Rei was utterly captivated by those eyes that fit perfectly with the rest of the boy’s looks. He almost smacked straight into a wall while staring at the eyes. He needed to get a hold of himself. Maybe if he concentrated on getting to the damn indoor pool like he had planned and did a few laps, he could get the handsome face out of his head.

Two lefts, one right, and four people almost felled by Rei’s determined power-walk to the pool later, Rei finally gets to the pool’s changing rooms. Unlike some people he knows (HARU), he actually wears boxers and has to change into his swimsuit before swimming. After he changes, he texts Nagisa to meet him there. He needs his adorable boyfriend to distract him from the ridiculously handsome man. Although, he muses, Nagisa would probably agree with him, and then attempt to cajole the man into a threesome. He had, albeit unsuccessfully, tried it before.

When he gets out of the changing room, he is greeted by a terrifying sight. Nagisa had arrived, and was bouncing around the handsome boy, who was keeping up with his energy. Nagisa quickly noticed him, and ran over to him.

“Rei-chan! Rei-chan! Is this the pretty guy you texted me about? ‘Cause you’re right, he’s gorgeous!” Nagisa was quick to announce their previous discussion of the beauty of the man while the man in question was standing not ten feet behind him.

“Nagisa, please, you can’t just shout that while he’s right there.” Rei, no matter how used to Nagisa’s antics, was blushing at his bluntness.

“Aww, it’s okay boys, I know I’m pretty. Though I can’t say either of you are lacking in the looks department either.”

Rei’s face was full-on fire-truck red at this point. This gorgeous man had not only flirted with him, he had flirted with both of them.

“Hey, Rei-chan! I was asking pretty boy if he wanted to have a threesome with us and he said he would! Isn’t that great?” Rei had now officially turned into a tomato. How did Nagisa even have time to ask? Rei had only texted him a few minutes ago, and there had to be some travel time from their home to the gym. Rei was distracted from his train of thought as “pretty boy” confirmed Nagisa’s statement.

“Yeah, I would definitely be up for it, but I think I should get your full names first. And a date, if you two would be up for it. Oikawa Tooru, by the way.”

“Uh, um, I-” Rei could no longer form complete sentences due to prolonged flusterment.

“Well, I’m Hazuki Nagisa, and my awkward boyfriend is Ryugazaki Rei, and after he changes back out of his swimsuit, we would love to take you out for coffee.” Nagisa had saved Rei from having to formulate complete words, and Rei was grateful until he realized Nagisa had probably just roped him into buying him another expensive, overly-sweet concoction that could barely be considered coffee. Rei allowed Nagisa to push him back into the changing room, and Rei quickly showered off the sweat from his previous workout and changed back into his everyday clothes and gathered his items. Oikawa had apparently slipped into the other changing room to do the same, as by the time Rei had dragged Nagisa back out of the changing room, Oikawa was standing outside in fresh clothes with his hair blow-dried floofier than before.

Nagisa took the lead, grabbing both of their hands and dragging Rei and Oikawa out of the gym and towards the nearest coffee shop. Big letters painted on the window proclaimed it “Kageyama Family Cafe,” which, since coming to Miyagi for college, had been Nagisa’s self-proclaimed new favorite coffee shop. Unbeknownst to Rei and Nagisa, Oikawa’s eyes sparked in recognition of the shop, and he grinned to himself. If he could get in some kouhai-teasing along with this date, today would be absolutely perfect.

“C’mon Tooru-chan! This is my favorite coffee place! You have to try it!” Rei suppressed a groan at Nagisa’s immediate use of familiar names, but he knew there was no stopping it.

“Sorry Nagi-chan, but I’ve already been here a million times. The family of one of my middle-school kouhai owns the place.” Oikawa was just as bad at Nagisa with using familiar terms for people he barely knew, and Rei was scared thinking about what they could do together. And he had been the catalyst. Rei felt bad for anyone caught up in their whirlwind.

So the trio entered the cafe, and Rei looked up at the blackboard that listed the drinks. The special of the day was the Takashi, a “glorious combination of chocolate and coffee like the world has never seen. because it’s too shy.” Rei had to wonder who came up with the descriptions. Nagisa and Oikawa were to be debating over three different drinks.

“The Miho’s delicious! It’s like a beehive in your mouth! Except without the bees. It’s like lots of honey gracing your tongue.” Nagisa attempted to defend his regular drink to Oikawa, who had tried everything on the menu. It wasn’t working as well as he would hope.

“But Nagi-chan, the Shiho is like marshmallows. MARSHMALLOWS!”

“Oh, but what about the Chiho, it’s chocolate and mint an apparently tastes like cookies from the US.”

“Aaahhh~ they’re all so good, how do I decide. The triplets are all sweethearts too.”

“Wait the drinks are named after triplets? We can’t get two without getting the third. Rei-chan you have to get one with us!”

“No. I’m getting the Aika. Like always.” The trio was now at the front of the line, and the tall man working the counter looked absolutely terrified.

“Takashi! It’s been so long! How’s college going? How’s Tobio-chan doing? I hear the Karasuno third-years are getting scouted all over the place. Hey do you know if he’s working today?” Takashi, for his part, was able to tell him that everything was going well and that Tobio was doing fine, but had the day off. “Oh, uh, and we recently got a new drink. It’s, uh, called the Shouyou. I’m... supposed to tell everyone to try it.”

“You named a drink after chibi-chan? I have to have it. I’ll have a large.”

“But, um, don’t you want to know... what’s in it?”

“Naahh, as long as it’s not poison, I’ll be good.”

Nagisa then butted in with his drink order. “I want a medium Miho please. Rei-chan, give the nice man your order and then pay up.” Rei rolled his eyes, but pulled his wallet out of his pocket while asking for a small Aika. The drink boosted energy, but it wasn’t the tastiest. He paid the man, grabbed his receipt and the table marker, and joined Oikawa and Nagisa, who had already claimed a table near a window.

In a few minutes, their drinks were brought out. The Shouyou turned out to be a bright orange frappuccino, which Oikawa proclaimed tasted just like an orange creamsicle. Rei sipped on his tea concoction, while Nagisa bemoaned not being able to get all three triplet drinks. The three chatted and got to know one another, and Oikawa fit really well with the pair. They even had an intellectual debate about the likelihood of aliens, by the end of which Oikawa had convinced Rei that it would be utterly narcissistic to believe that in the vast universe, only Earth had developed life forms, while Rei had listed possible planets in the Milky Way that could sustain carbon-based life, and Nagisa had declared his intention to be an astronaut. By the end of their date, Rei could talk in full sentences, and numbers had been exchanged with a promise to set up another, longer one. Rei never would have thought that the hottie from the gym would be such a perfect match for both himself and Nagisa, but he was very glad they had found him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys see the dub reference? There is one in there


End file.
